The invention relates to a bone plate for use in a surgical procedure, in particular an osteotomy and a method of manufacturing such a bone plate.
An osteotomy is a surgical operation whereby a bone is cut to shorten or lengthen the bone, to change its alignment or to remove a diseased part of the bone. During an osteotomy surgical procedure, a guiding device having a pre-fabricated pattern is employed to guide a tool, for example a bone saw, used for cutting the bone to be treated. After temporarily fixing the guiding device to the bone, the surgeon cuts the bone along predefined cutting lines while using the guiding device for guiding the cuts. Finally, the guiding device is removed from the bone and the cut bone portions are rearranged as desired and fixed using a conventional bone plate.